


Unexpected Feelings

by MidnightWolfy



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gimli is a softy, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gimli is won over by a little human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. My knowledge of elvish and dwarvish is almost nonexistent so there isn't going to be much, if any, of either.

After a quick inquiry, it was found that the lass’s family was no more. Passed on to the Halls of Men as many mortals of the past year. Her father was known to Faramir as he had indeed served under him as one of the Rangers of Ithilien. He was by Faramir’s own recollection that her mother was an only child and her father had lost his family to illness. Sad that it was, my elf seemed unusually happy with this news. Happier than I have seen him since our dear Kings coronation. 

Faramir had indeed asked to take the girl as a ward for her father’s dedicated service but my dear heart shot him down almost before he could finish his piece. Alas my elf’s heart has already become taken with the lass. She seemed equally taken with him. When Faramir began she seemed to squeeze her little form into the elf’s side as a limpet would a rock. The Lady Arwen spoke up before a fight could break out among the other nobles whom knew little with the doings of elves. She gladly convinced them that leaving the lass in the hands of an elf would be most fortunate whether male or female as both have great involvement with their children.

I also spoke of the treatment of young dwarves and how female children were much prized among my people. It seems that at least Faramir was convinced that we would be much better parents then what nanny he would appoint to the take. As for the other Nobles, let them talk. For they do regardless. Men it seems were not quite open to love as elves and dwarves; regarding gender to be null in the ways of the heart.

After the meeting with the King and his counsel my elf had been able to bribe and charm a name from her. Miriel. The name brought a smile to my face. Seems fate had her conniving hands in this. A fine jewel indeed for my dear elf. Miriel was a sweet enough girl. Once properly clean and clothed it was clear that she was to be a fine young lass if only we could put meat on her skinny little bones. 

Human children, it seemed, needed many small meals a day to thrive. Much like Hobbits in that respect. My dratted elf seems to have really taken her under his wing. A right mother goose he was. My pride swells every time I see him pluck the girl up and put her within arm’s reach of some small morsel of food. An apple here, a small sweet roll there. Such a fine mate my Heart turned out to be. 

I have yet to properly be acquainted with the lass as my dear Legolas is a jealous sort and guards his new charge greedily. It is good to see him smile just so when she offers him a bit of cheese from her stock pile. I find myself thinking of my own home where new mothers are known for their protectiveness of their new children. Even among their own families. Making sure the baby bonded with their parents first before bringing them out to be spoiled but their uncles and cousins. 

I am brought out of my musings by a small tug on my sleeve. The young lass looks at me with wide innocent eyes and I feel my heart swell with affection for this skinny runt of a girl child. 

“Hello, lass,” I say.

“Hello Gim… li?” She seems to struggle with my name and looks back at my elf. I follow her gaze and see my Heart with such warmth in his eyes. He motions for her to continue sending her and encouraging smile. I look back down as she says, “Legolas-ada says I get to call him Ada because he’s gonna be my new daddy. He says Ada is elf for daddy and he says you are married. Does that mean you will be my daddy too? And does that mean I get to call you daddy stead of Gim-li? I really like him and he’s nice and he saved me from a mean kitty. So can I call you daddy? He says you are a dwarf and I never meeted a dwarf before. Does dwarves have a word of daddy?”

It was a bit hard to keep up with her long winded and fast talking. The poor lass was quite nervous but as she paused her words struck me. Oh, my heart. I look at Legolas with, I would never admit it in the company of others, a watery smile. I look down and my little jewel again and see her restless bouncing. Such like my ear elf when he is itching for approval that I could not help by chuckle. 

I reach down for the bouncing girl and bring her into my lap. She is so tiny much smaller than a dwarf child would be at her age. “You may call me papa, little jewel,” I said. My jewel cried out in joy and hugged me tighter than I imagined possible. I swore then that no one would take her away from me or my elf. A slow painful death to any who wish to cause her ill. 

I glance again at my Heart over the furiously hugging girl’s head. He is much closer and he meets my eye with warm affection. I bring one arm up in invitation to my crazy elf and he brings himself into my embrace. The future may be shrouded in uncertainty but nothing but my own death would every take me from my odd little family.


End file.
